


Apartment Complex Anger

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Modern Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sereda is trying to sleep, but her downstairs neighbor is playing loud music.  She intends on giving him a piece of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment Complex Anger

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt ‘I was deliriously tired last weekend and thought it was you making all that noise so I wrote you a rude note stating that you can’t get away with being noisy just because you’re super hot’ AU and absolutely couldn't resist. RIP

“Ah, the beautiful, mysterious stranger from upstairs.  It’s good to see you, as always,” Zevran says.

Sereda secretly looks forward to the times she ends up in the elevator with Zevran.  He’s funny and complimentary and always puts a smile on her face, even if she’s not in the mood for it.  Even when she burned her arm at work, her feet are in pain, and she has a mountain of reading for her class the next day.  

“I’m not that mysterious.  It’s not my fault you won’t call me Sereda,” she says, looking up at him. 

“But you are, stranger,” Zevran says.  “You always smell of the most exquisite things, and you won’t tell me where you work.”

“There are plenty of other places for you to eat,” Sereda says in a singsong voice.  

“But nowhere with such beautiful staff, I am certain,” Zevran says.

Sereda knows that he’s just saying that to make the blush rise on her cheeks, and she’s embarrassed that it works.  Every single time.

“I have just gotten off a five hour shift after classes.  I’m not in the mood for your flattery,” Sereda says as the door to the elevator opens. 

“Truth can never be flattery!” Zevran says, looking scandalized and utterly ignoring the open door.

“You missed your floor,” Sereda says dryly as the door closes.

“I am enjoying the pleasure of your company,” Zevran says with a shrug.  “And the smell of whatever delightful thing that is.”

Sereda sighs and rolls her eyes.  “Probably sweat.”

“Such alluring sweat, then,” Zevran says.

“Are you allured by everything?” Sereda says.

“You are very alluring,” Zevran says.  “It is not my fault.  If only you found me as alluring as well, we could have great fun.”

The elevator door opens to her floor, and Sereda looks up at him with a shrug.  

“This is my floor.  Have a good day, Zevran,” Sereda says.  

“I hope you have a pleasant day, mysterious stranger,” Zevran says.  

Sereda picks up her bag and shuffles down the hall to her apartment.  

* * *

She has been awake for so long that she can’t feel her face.  She hates days when she has a long shift on the same day as classes, but that's the price she pays for being self supporting.  

The price she shouldn’t have to pay for being self supporting is listening to her downstairs neighbors party at- she turns over to check the clock- one in the morning.  And she knows who it is, too.  That stupid, sexy Zevran who keeps making her blush in the elevator.  It sounds like it’s coming from his apartment, and hot people always think that they can get away with being obnoxious.

Sereda decides that she wants to give him a piece of her mind, but she also knows if she starts yelling when she’s this exhausted, it won’t make any sense.  So, she does the only smart thing.  She scribbles an angry note, stuffs it under the door to his apartment, and knocks on his door  _ hard _ so he knows that something very important is waiting for him before retreating back upstairs.

She is even angrier when that jerk doesn’t turn his music down, even though she does eventually manage to fall asleep.

* * *

The next time that she sees Zevran, it’s after a day that started off with her sleeping through her alarm clock and being late for her early class because  _ somebody _ kept her up all night and her day only went downhill from there.  Sereda is fuming and tired and he is giving her the most obnoxious, self satisfied grin that she has ever seen as he strides towards the elevator.  She tries to hit the close button, but the man is too quick.  

“What’s so funny?” Sereda snaps.

“I am simply remembering a note that appeared under my door last night,” Zevran says.  “It was quite the read.”

Sereda’s blood goes cold.  She remembers thinking about angrily scribbling, but she had thought it had just been a particularly vivid fantasy.  

“Ancestors, what did I write?” Sereda asks, covering her face with embarrassment.  

“Aw, do not hide your face.  It is quite beautiful,” Zevran says.  He holds out a piece of paper.  “Do you want to read?”

Looking at him mistrustfully, she takes the paper, recognizing her messy handwriting.

_ Zevran, _

_ Just because you’re super sexy, doesn’t mean you can play your music loud at 1 am!!!  Yeah, you don’t need beauty sleep, but some of us have class in the morning you stupid handsome nughumper!  So stop with the music, even though you have a great smile. _

_ Very angrily yours, _

_ Sereda _

She swallows hard, pretty sure her body is about to light on fire.  This is possibly the most mortifying thing that’s ever happened to her, and she’s had some doozies.  And she is stuck in this elevator with the man.

“You know,” Zevran’s voice is teasing her, “I wasn’t playing music last night.  I was having a quiet night in when I heard pounding on my door.”

That is even worse than she assumed.  Blast it. 

“I’m sorry.  And mortified,” Sereda says.  “Mortified and sorry.”

He plucks the paper from her hands with a grin before she can protest.  

“I, of course, know that I am quite attractive, but it is good to know that the beautiful stranger from upstairs agrees,” Zevran says.  

“So you’re not mad that I left you an angry and insulting letter?” Sereda asks.  

“Quite the opposite, in fact,” Zevran says.  “It is good to know that you find me so irresistible.  You called me attractive four times in three sentences.  It was quite flattering; you’ve never admitted your immense attraction to me before.  I suspected, of course.”

Sereda is pretty sure that her whole face is about to explode.  “You seem cocky enough without me adding to it.”

The door to her floor opens; she realizes that Zevran never even bothered hitting the button to his floor.  She looks up at him with an arched eyebrow.

“I had assumed you would invite me to your apartment to apologize,” Zevran says with an innocent shrug.  

“ _ If _ I was going to do such a thing,” Sereda says, stepping out of the elevator and looking up at him, “I’d invite you over tomorrow night, when I’ll have the chance to actually prepare something good for dinner.”

For a second, his eyes widen, like he really wasn’t expecting that.  It’s good to be the one throwing him off balance for once.

“And here I was, only hoping for a cup of coffee,” Zevran says with a grin, leaning against the door of the elevator.  “Sometimes being a stupid, handsome nughumper works out ridiculously well.  I would love to come to dinner.”

Sereda is trying hard not to smile back at him, but his grin is infectious.  “Come up at seven.  If you don’t like traditional dwarven cuisine, then, uh, too bad because that’s really all I know how to cook.”

“I look forward to it, mysterious,  _ angry  _ stranger,” Zevran says, laughing.

“Sereda.  If we’re having a dinner, you have to figure out how to use my name,” Sereda says.  “I’m not inviting a man to dinner who calls me ‘mysterious, angry stranger.’  Even as an apology.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to force you to recind your generous dinner offer,” Zevran says.  “Besides, your name is as beautiful as the rest of you.  Sereda.”

“Somebody is waiting for that elevator, I’m sure,” Sereda says dryly.  

“I will see you tomorrow,  _ Sereda _ ,” Zevran says.

“I can’t wait,” Sereda says, finally letting herself smile as the elevator doors slide close.

It takes her a moment to fully comprehend what she just did.  The unbearably attractive, flirty neighbor is coming to her apartment for dinner because of a terribly written, misdirected note.  She had better whip up one good meal.  And probably buy some good ale, just to be safe.


End file.
